a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a combination file folder, and in particular, to a file folder having two detachable clip boards and a central connection board combined together. The improved structure provides easy and convenient mass production and lowers the cost of manufacturing. The size of the combination file folder can be changed by changing the size of the connection board based on requirements.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A file folder is used to conveniently collect and keep the related information together. In conventional file folder, traditionally, thick cardboards are used as the side boards of the folder and the sizes are rade in accordance with specified requirements. In other words, the size of the file folder cannot be changed.
In manufacturing the conventional file folder, a sheet of thick cardboard or the like of a specific size is first formed and then folded. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, two side boards 30 and a central connection board 31 are tailored from a single sheet of board material. Based on requirements, a paper fastener 32 is mounted to one inner edge of the side boards 30 or is directly mounted onto the connection board 31 to facilitate documents collection. The conventional file folder provides a rigid side board so that the documents can be safely kept and protected. However, this conventional file folder has numerous of drawbacks. Firstly, as the size of the file folder is fixed and the file folder is made from a single sheet material, it requires to have several different connection board sizes in order to make file folder of different size. In manufacturing, it requires different molds for different size of connection boards.
As a result, the cost of manufacturing is very high. Secondly, a wider board material is required in the manufacturing of the file folder. This is due to the fact that it may be error in the cutting of the board material which causes a waste of material. Thus, this will increase the cost of production. Thirdly, the side boards have to be identical and the size varies based on the size of the required file folder, and thus, the constant changing of size of the board materials will result in a waste of materials. Lastly, due to the structure of the protruded fastener 32 mounted within the conventional file folder, these folders cannot be arranged horizontally and therefore, packaging of these file folders is difficult and it takes a large space to store. A waste of space will increase the cost of storage and transportation.
Thus, it is the main object of the inventor to design a file folder where the connection board is variable and the costs of manufacturing and transportation of the products are greatly reduced.
In accordance with one main object of the present invention, the drawbacks of the conventional file folders are thus overcome.